


The Way Things Are

by bobcatwriter



Series: The way of life for Adam Banks [1]
Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobcatwriter/pseuds/bobcatwriter
Summary: Adam and Isabella Banks lives were hard there was no doubt about it. Their Father was the definition of tough love and that was if he displayed love at all. Phillip worked his children through the ground and whilst Bella learned to harness her emotions, Adam never did. This story starts just after The Ducks defeat Varsity. Mostly Adam POV.Original Work by: Emaliar.MalfoyEdited and Reposted By: Bobcatwriter
Relationships: Charlie Conway/OC
Series: The way of life for Adam Banks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055630





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own the Mighty Ducks. Anything you recognize belongs to Disney.

Prologue

Life’s tough. Phillip Banks made sure his three children knew that. Oliver was the eldest he was captain of the varsity ice hockey team at Eden Hall. Next came the twins; Adam and Isabella, they both played hockey for the Hawks in peewees. They were Coach Reilly ‘hot shot’ players, as he referred to them. Adam was an excellent scorer and Bella was one of the fastest skaters to ever put of the Hawks Jersey.

Phillip worked them to the ground, harder than he had ever worked Oliver at that age. Because his eldest son was good, but the twins were the jewels of his eye, for they had the potential to be the best. All had been well, until Adam and Bella were forced to transfer to the newly christened ‘Ducks’. Phillip had wanted them to stop playing altogether and when they wouldn’t, he did everything in his power to keep them on the Hawks. But Bombay would not give in.

Adam’s POV

Bella and I had negotiated for hours as to whether we should attend our first game as Ducks. She wanted us to keep our dignity because they were so bad. At the last game we faced them the Hawks beat them 17 to 0, I got 10 goals. Bella wanted to keep her dignity and not play, opting for next year like Dad said would be best. I wanted to play. Though as usual the side that wanted to play hockey overruled.

When we walked into the locker room the team gave us dirty looks. Then one stood up, Conway, I think.

_“On Behalf of the Ducks I’d like to say welcome- ‘but he was cut off by one of the Hall boys. ‘Cake Eaters.”_

_“Ooh the Jess-man dissin’ the new guys. The Jess-ster,” The red headed one said._

_“Shut up Averman,” Hall said._

_“It’s just a joke,” Averman muttered._

_“Puttin’ on a ducks jersey doesn’t mean you are a real duck,” Hall said._

_The team trudged out._

_“They’re a great bunch once you get to know ‘em,” Bombay said._

_“I will bet,” Bella huffed._

_“Well, suit up and I will see you on the ice,” Bombay said before he exited through the doors._

I dropped my bag when I saw that my number had changed, 99 A. Banks. Bella’s jersey was right next to mine 63 I. Banks.

“At least you get to keep your number,” I said.

“Are you sure about this Adam?” Bella asked. I nodded my head. At least I thought that it was best. The game went okay. They were reluctant to pass to me and Bella, but they gave in eventually, well most of them did. The eldest Hall, Jesse, I think his name was is still shunning us but it’s a start.

Despite winning, Dad was furious when we got home and as if we were still babies, he sent us to our room’s. We used to kick and scream when we got sent up there. Then Bella took to sketching to release her anger. I continued to act like a fool, yelling and screaming at no one in particular. That was until I knocked over a glass and I saw it shatter against the wood floor. It gave me an idea. I picked up the shards and took them into the bathroom in my room. That was the night that I did the first cut, and to be entirely honest slicing though the flesh of my wrists felt incredible. Like the way Bella would draw, cutting became my release of all the pent-up frustration building inside of me. The hardest part was keeping it a secret. Keeping it a secret that I was a cutter said that I was a freak.

Things got better in 1994 after Bella and I got put on Team USA or so I thought. Until we played our first game against Iceland, the game when I hurt my wrist.

When Coach found out he was understanding, unlike my Dad.

I had pulled out my razors as soon as I got home from hockey camp that year. No one was the wiser. Even Bella, my sister who knew all my secrets, I had never told.

It was my secret, I wasn’t proud of it, but I needed to cut, just like I needed food and water.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen after the victory verses the Varsity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The rating is T for mentions of self-harm and a bit of adult romance.  
> Disclaimer: We do not own the Mighty Ducks. Anything you recognize belongs to Disney.

Chapter 1:

November 1st, 1996

Adam POV

We had beaten Varsity and Goldberg had scored the winning goal. Goldberg, I could not believe it, myself. As the buzzer went on there was a rush of excitement that tore through the arena, as Varsity trudged off the ice. Bella skated off behind the guys with a pained look on her face. She hadn’t come back to the Ducks when I had. Why? Because she was afraid of what our father would do; once he found out and she was right to be afraid. Me I didn’t care, I needed to get back to my friends.

………………………………..

 _“Ducks fly and Warriors die,”_ Russ hollered across the living room of Charlie’s house. It was late but we Ducks know how to party, that was until someone knocked.

Charlie rushed over to open it.

“Hi,” Bella said nervously and then bit her lip.

Everyone went silent, to them she was still a traitor, again!

“What do you want Banks?” Luis asked briefly lifting his lips off Mindy’s for a moment. They had been attached to each other since the game.

“I want to apologi-” Bella started to say. 

“We don’t wanna hear it Cake Eater,” Jesse said cutting her off, I didn’t even know why he was there, since he decided to go to Southwest for High School.

“Geez, let her speak,” Charlie said.

“C’mon Charlie you’re not still harboring that little school kid crush on her, are you?” Averman mocked. Charlie looked sheepish, Linda shot him a glare and Bella got bright red in the cheeks. The appearance of my sister had caused an uproar from all ducks and other members of the student body. Who, from a bit of eavesdropping, I had discovered they hadn’t gotten any ideas as to what was going on.

“WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!!” Bella screamed.

That caused the atmosphere to quieten a lot.

“Did it not occur to you that I may have had a perfectly good reason or two for not re-joining the Ducks? Did it? I thought not. Am I envious of you all that you have a choice as to there you can play hockey? Yes, and do I think that my brother is an idiot who will be as good as dead when my father finds out? Yeah, I do,” With those final words Bella crumpled to the ground and started to cry and then shake.

By the looks of it she had startled everyone. Charlie ushered everyone out the door until the only one’s remaining were the ducks, me and Linda. I was sure she only stayed because she didn’t trust Charlie to be alone with Bella after Averman’s comment, but I don’t really care.

Bella was crying as she was telling the story, “And then there is Riley, he,’ she took a deep breath, ‘He raped me.”

Charlie’s POV

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Adam yelled springing from his position on the chair and running to his sister’s side. “When…. When did… did it… it happen?” He asked as he stuttered.

“The night out scholarships were reinstated, and you came back to the Ducks. He came into my dorm room. I was so scared Ads, he was so angry,” Bella said. Adam then turned and ran for the direction of the bathroom kicking things in fury as he went.

Portman and Fulton stood up their faces contort with rage, although not nearly as angry as Adam was nor as angry as I was for that matter.

“We’re gonna to beat him to a pulp,” Portman announced.

“No stay, everyone just stay put,” Bella said she seemed fairly calm and then gave me a pointed look and said, “Charlie go and get Adam.”

“Alright,” I said ignoring the look Linda was giving. I could tell Bella wanted to get me out before I lost it like her brother had. I ran off in the direction that Adam had.

Adam’s POV

When I stormed off, I kicked everything in my line of sight. My sister had been raped and I wasn’t there to protect her, some big brother I am. I locked myself in the bathroom and screamed at my reflection and then I crumpled to the floor crying.

I could hear Charlie at the door, calling for me to come out. But I drowned him out with my screams and sobs as I fumbled for my razors in the pocket of my jeans. I held out my wrists and slashed some new cuts, not reopening the old one like I had before. The blood trickled from my arms onto the floor and though I wasn’t helping Bella or myself for that matter it helped soothe me.

“COME ON ADAM OPEN THE DAMN DOOR OR I AM GOING TO GET PORTMAN TO KNOCK IT DOWN!” Charlie yelled.

I wrapped some toilet paper around the fresh cuts and then I wiped up the blood on the tiles, threw on my sweater. So, no one would see the stains on my white sleeves and stuffed my razor box, back into my pocket and unlocked the door.

Charlie opened the door just as Portman was coming towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please leave a review


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: The rating is T for mentions of self-harm and a bit of adult romance.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Mighty Ducks. Anything you recognize belongs to Disney.**

Chapter 2

Charlie POV

When I opened the door, I could see that Bella’s news had taken a toll on her brother, just from seeing the mess in the bathroom. Adam was also sweating and had tears streaked down his face.

“I should have stopped it,’ he croaked. ‘I am a terrible person.”

“No, you are not,” Portman said.

I looked at him and nodded my head in the direction of the Livingroom.

“Got it," Portman said; and he left.

“Hey Adam, it’s alright,’ I whispered kind of taken aback by his emotional state. ‘If there was anything, I could’ve done to prevent it I would’ve. But there wasn’t.” 

“It’s not like that,’ He screeched. ‘I’m her brother. I am supposed to protect her. I failed her.”

“C’mon Adam,’ I muttered. ‘Everyone’s waiting for you.”

……………

By the next afternoon we were in Bella’s dorm, beginning to plot our revenge against Varsity.

“I vote phase two of the Varsity versus JV prank war,” Kenny suggested.

“I’m in,” Russ said.

“All in favor say ‘Aye’,” Julie said.

“Aye,” we all chorused, except for Adam.

“Ads what do you think?” Bella said inching up to her brother. Adam jumped when he saw us all looking at him. He had been examining his forearm and quickly pulled down the sleeve of his jacket when he realized everyone was looking at him.

“Uh gotta, go,” He mumbled and then ran out the door.

“Is it just me or has Banksie gotten a bit weird since he left Varsity?” Russ asked.

“Yeah, you’re right. He’s been a little out of it lately,” Fulton said. From what I could tell the concerned look on his face was genuine.

“More like a lot out of it,” Portman joked.

“It’s not funny, you guys,” Julie said.

“It kind of is, I mean he’s been acting very crazy and moody lately,” Averman added his two cents in.

“Extremely stereotypical,” Guy added, and everyone cracked up at that point.

“I think that he is hiding something,” Luis said, tapping the side of his head.

“Where would he be keeping it though?” Dwayne asked confused, I groaned, only Dwayne could be that dense.

“Hey where did Adam go?” Goldberg asked. Okay maybe Goldberg could be that dense as well or maybe he had just fallen asleep.

“He’s acting the same way he acted when we got transferred to the ducks,” Bella said. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at her questioning what she just said. “No think about it, the similarities are there. You dropped us like a sack of potatoes, even faster than the Hawks did.”

“Are you serious?” Julie said.

“He doesn’t trust us,” Connie said that statement hung in the air for a while.

Fulton shook his head and then said, “Man we were jerks.”

“And we are also going to be in it for if we’re not on the ice in like ten minutes,” Russ said.

“Fuck.”

“Holy shit.”

“Crap.” 

The expletives rang through the room as everyone picked up their stuff and headed for the door.

“We should go,” I said. 

After we all filed out, Bella grabbed my arm. “If Adam’s not there, come up with some excuse for him, Okay?”

“Okay,” I breathed at her sudden closeness, oh how much I wanted to kiss her.

“Because the Ducks are right, he’s been acting weird lately and I think there’s more to it,’ Bella said. Then she wiped the tears coming from the corners of her eyes. She then suddenly changing her demeanor, she smiled and said, ‘Well, you better join the others if you don’t want Orion to kick your ass.”

…….

Bella was right, Adam wasn’t there.

“Conway,’ Orion barked, ‘WHERE’S BANKS?”

“He-uh he had an appointment?” I respond, it was more of a question than a statement. Guy, Fulton and Kenny tried to back me up, so Orion moved on. Though I don’t think that he really believed us.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: The rating is T for mentions of self-harm and a bit of adult romance.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Mighty Ducks. Anything you recognize belongs to Disney.**

Chapter 3

November 2, 1996

Adam’s POV

I knew I had missed practice, but frankly I didn’t care. My parents were returning from going to some banquet in New York tomorrow and Bella was right the other night. My dad is going to kill me or an equally gruesome equivalent that won’t result with a lawsuit.

When I ran from Bella’s dorm, I grabbed my rollerblades and skated as far and as fast as I could. Once I was in the front door of the house, I grew up in I quickly took off my jacket, my sweater, shirt and my blades, ran through the house and dove into the pool. It was autumn; the water was freezing, and it prickled coldly on my skin, leaving me floating in my now soaked through pants and underwear. It was a cold day anyway, at least the pool was heated. But I didn’t care, I would throw these in the dryer and got a new pair upstairs before I left. Bertie our house maid, would find the pants in the dryer on Monday. 

I floated there for a while. Then I heard the garage door rolling up and a car pulling into the driveway. Fuck my parents were home.

………

My father punched me in the gut again and again, until I was doubling over in pain.

“LOOK AT ME!’ He bellowed; I weakly lifted my head. ‘YOU ARE A WORTHLESS LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!’ He yelled and then he punched me in the face. ‘HOW DARE YOU GO AGAINST ME. HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!”

“PHILLIP STOP HE IS YOUR SON!” My mother shrieked.

“NOT ANYMORE HE’S NOT. WE ARE DISOWNING HIM. GET THE FUCK OFF MY PROPERTIY!” With that he knocked me off my feet and left.

“Adam are you okay?” My mother said.

“Don’t,” I said. And then I ran for the door and out into the street, running as far and as fast as I could.

I ran until it was dark and then I was puking my guts out in a nearby trash can. I was scared and I was alone.

I wiped the vomit from my mouth, and I fumbled through my pockets trying to find enough money to pay for the bus fare back to Eden Hall. I found a quarter. “Well that won’t get me anywhere,” I thought. If I were forced to come up with an optimistic look at this situation the Ducks would not be able to call me ‘Cake Eater’ anymore.

I was eventually able to scrounge up a few dollars and I staggered over to the nearest bus stop.

……

When the bus finally got to Eden Hall, I was able to sprint to my dorm, I was happy that I regained a bit of strength waiting for the bus and being on the bus. I ran inside and locked the door of my room. I took a deep breath, trying to stifle the internal screams but it didn’t help, nothing did.

I pulled out my razors like I had so many times before and slashed through the flesh of my wrists. Cutting deeper than I could remember before, I practically sliced my arm in two. The blood spurted everywhere, and I staggered around the room. I should have written a note to Bella. Telling her about what happened with dad and what I really went through with varsity and why I was cutting and… why I no longer trusted the Ducks.

Before another thought could cross my mind, my vision clouded and soon everything went black.

Bella’s POV

No one could find Adam.

After he ran out on us, he had disappeared. The hard exterior that I had been trying to maintain through moving teams and the Riley fiasco, was slowly meting away. I had called mother and asked her if she had seen Adam recently and at that time, he had apparently been talking to Dad in the living room.

So, we had called off the search, Charlie wanted to go to Mickey’s to get food. When we were walking back to his room, he stopped me.

“Wasn’t Adam’s door open before?” he asked confused, trying the knob.

“I don’t know.’ I said and then I knocked on the door, ‘Adam? Adam are you in there?”

Charlie got down on his hands and knees and looked under the crack of the door when we didn’t hear a response, he gasped.

“Oh my God.’ Charlie said and then he quickly got up and yelled, ‘PORTMAN” and then pounded on the Bash brother’s door that was across from Adam’s.

Portman stumbled out of his room. “What is it Charlie?” he said annoyed.

“Banksie’s in his room unconscious,” Charlie said.

“Holy shit,” Portman hollered.

“There is blood everywhere,” Charlie said.

That’s when they told me to turn around and they kicked down the door.

Charlie POV

Bella ran in and crumpled to the floor next to her brother.

“He’s still breathing,’ she said. ‘But only just.” That’s when she started to cry. Portman and I just looked at each other slightly bewildered. That’s when I saw the cuts, “Portman call an ambulance!” As he was dialing 911, I ran around the room like was mad ripping up cloth to tie around Adam’s wrist to stop the blood. And then I sat down next to Bella and rubbed her back whilst she sobbed into my chest.

“Hey, calm down Portman and Fulton will be back any minute with the paramedics and they will save him. Okay?” I asked. 

“Okay,” she whimpered wiping away her tears and looking up at me. That’s when I kissed her, brushing my lips over hers.

What surprised me the most was she kissed me back.

**A/N: Please leave a review!! Thank You!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Leave a Review!! Thanks!!


	5. chapter 4

**A/N: The rating is T for mentions of self-harm and a bit of adult romance.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Mighty Ducks. Anything you recognize belongs to Disney.**

Chapter 4

November 3rd, 1996

Adam’s POV

When I woke up, I was hit with a bright light.

“Hey Cake Eater,” Charlie said smiling weakly from the armchair that was beside the bed that I was currently in. Bella was sitting on my bed with me grasping my bandaged hand, she then threw her arms around my neck and cried into my chest. Then she slapped me in the face.

“Don’t you ever do that again. You scared the shit out of us,” Bella said with a finger pointed at me.

“Um, who knows?’ I asked tentatively, ‘Have you told the Ducks? What time is it?”

“Bella, Portman, Fulton, Dean Buckley, the nurses, the doctor and me. The rest of the ducks don’t know yet, I don’t think and it’s about 4:30 am. November 3rd,” Charlie said.

“The hospital kept trying to call our parents, but they kept hanging up,’ Bella told me. ‘I am going to go tell the nurses that you are awake,” she added and then she skipped out of the room.

“I don’t have any parents,” I said coarsely.

“What?” Charlie asked confused.

“They disowned me,” I said.

Charlie swallowed hard before he said, “Is that why….,’ Another hard swallow, ‘Is that why you did what you did?”

“Yes. No. Maybe. I don’t know, I am so confused,” I said.

“I know that this wasn’t the first time that you’ve cut,” Charlie said.

“Does Bella…?” I started to ask.

“She wouldn’t look at them. But I saw the scars,” Charlie said.

“Oh,” I said.

“How long have you uh… uh,” Charlie said.

“Since my first game as a Duck,” I said.

“Four years?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah,” I said and then we sat in silence for a few minutes.

“Are you going to tell the Ducks?” Charlie asked. 

“No,” I said.

“Why not?” Charlie asked.

“Because they won’t understand, it already bad enough that I am what I am. They won’t get this,” I said.

“That is not true the Ducks are your family,” Charlie said.

“Yeah right and family is always accepting of you, blah, blah, blah. I don’t know how many times I have heard that one,” I said sarcastically.

“Adam,” Charlie said.

“Charlie don’t Adam me. You just don’t get it do you? You have a mom that loves you. You have Bombay. What do I have? Nothing, that’s what I have,” I said.

“You’re going to have to tell them sooner or later. So, you might as well get it over with,” Charlie said.

“I am not going to tell them. Okay? So just drop it,” I said.

“Fine it’s dropped,” Charlie said.

**A/N: Please make our Christmas bright and leave a review!! Have a Merry Christmas!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: The rating is T for mentions of self-harm and a bit of adult romance.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Mighty Ducks. Anything you recognize belongs to Disney.**

**Also my apologies for not posting this on Friday, it was a crazy day!! Enjoy and please review!!**

Chapter 5:

November 8th, 1996

Charlie’s POV

It had been nearly a week since “The Incident” as we referred to it and nothing had changed. Adam was still moody and frustrated. What was worse was that Bella was still on Varsity. Bella tried everything to get Coach Wilson to let her go back to Junior Varsity, but Wilson refused to let her go. Bella didn’t want to tell him the whole truth about what happened between her and Riley.

“Charlie, I’m sorry,” Bella told me out on the courtyard. I was heading to the bus for the Blake game.

“For what?” I asked.

“For kissing you back. For letting you kiss me. For getting you all caught up with this mess about my parents and Ads. Also, I am sorry for egging you on, because here’s the thing Charlie; you are one of my friends and I don’t think that I like you in that way. Besides, you have Linda,’ Bella said and then she looked at her watch. ‘Oh crap, I’ve got to get to practice. See ya later Spazway.”

“Bella, wait,” I said.

“Charlie?” A voice asked behind me.

I quickly turned around, “Hi Linda,” I huffed.

“What’s the matter? You have been avoiding me lately,” Linda asked.

“I uh,’ I ran a hand through my hair, ‘I uh. I am just a little confused, it’s been a tough week that’s all. There is a big game today, against Blake you’re coming right?”

“Uh, I can’t. Grandma’s 80th birthday party is tonight. I am so sorry Charlie,” Linda said.

Of course, at least Bella wouldn’t miss a game. No snap out of it, Charlie, she doesn’t like you. Not like that I thought.

Linda waved a hand in my face, before saying, “Earth to Charlie? It’s alright isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” I said.

“Are you sure? Because if it’s not, maybe I can figure out a way to squeeze in both,” Linda said.

“Yeah, I just kind of want to be alone right now. I am sorry Linda,” I said. 

“I get it. See ya later Charlie,” Linda said.

………………

We had beaten Blake today, which felt better than the tie last month. We were on the bus heading back for Eden Hall Academy.

“Nice work, everyone,’ Coach Orion said. ‘Banks can I have a word with you when we return to school?”

“Hey Charlie, I didn’t see Linda today, where’d she go?” Fulton asked.

“Some party,” I huffed.

“Clearly not in a good mood,” Fulton joked.

“Can I ask you something Fult?” I asked.

“Shoot,” Fulton said.

“Have you ever liked a girl, really liked a girl. You know what forget like, have you ever loved a girl but know that there was no way she could love you back?” I asked.

“You’re in love with someone, who is not your girlfriend?” Fulton asked.

“Something like that,” I said.

“Who?” Fulton asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” I said.

“Oh, c’mon Charlie you can tell me,” Fulton said.

“Bella,” I said and then my cheeks got red. 

“Banks? Isabella Lillian Banks? Your best friends twin sister?” Fulton asked.

“Yeah,” I said. 

“Who’s in love with Bella?” Connie asked turning around.

“None of your business Connie,” Fulton said.

“Okay fine,” Connie said, and she went back to kissing Guy.

After two or three minutes of silence, Fulton said, “I knew it.”

"Knew what?” I asked.

Fulton rolled his eyes, “C’mon Charlie. It’s obvious that you have liked her since peewees. Before she was even a Duck from what Jesse has told me.”

“I was that obvious?” I asked.

“I hate to break it you buddy, but yeah you were,” Fulton said.

The bus went over the bumps to the entrance of Eden hall, we were home.

“Come on let’s get our stuff put away and get dinner,” I said as the bus pulled to a stop.

“After you Captain Duck,” Fulton said.

…………

“Um Guy, Kenny, Russ you haven’t seen Adam, have you?” Bella asked as she walked up to our table.

“He came in here a few minutes ago muttering something, grabbed a fork and left,” Russ said.

“Come to think of it, it was a little strange,” Kenny said.

“A fork. You’re sure it was a fork and not a knife?” Bella said.

“Well it could’ve been a knife,” Russ said.

“What would he want a knife for though?” Kenny asked.

“Charlie, Portman we need to find Adam, now,” Bella said.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Fulton asked.

“No,” Portman said.

“Someone care to tell us what’s going on?” Connie and Julie asked together.

“Later,” We yelled rushing out the door.

…………….

“Adam you have to stop this. Stop putting your life in danger. Give me the knife Ads please,” I could see the tears running down Bella’s face as she spoke.

We had found him in the JV locker room.

“The Ducks know somethings up Ads, they only want to help,” I said.

“Like the three of you, huh?” Adam asked with the knife pressed against his neck.

“What do you mean?” Portman asked.

“You really think you’re helping me right now? Treating me like I’m two?” Adam asked.

“Ads -,” Bella started to say but was cut off.

“I can make my own decisions, Okay?” Adam said he started to have tears come out of his eyes.

“What provoked it?” I asked.

“Someone fucking told,” he screamed.

“Who they tell Banksie?” Portman asked.

“Coach Orion and I suppose Bombay,” Adam said.

“Is that why Coach wanted to see you? Because it wasn’t Fulton or I,” Portman said.

“Yep,” Adam said.

“And that’s why you are angry?” Bella asked.

“Yeah and I am going to end my life. No one wants me,” Adam said.

“No Ads please, YOUR SCARING ME!” Bella yelled.

At that point Portman overpowered Adam and took the knife from him and stuck it in the wood bench. Bella and I rushed to hug him. That was a close shave this time.

………….

A few hours later in my dorm room.

“Charlie. I want you and Bella to tell them,” Adam said.

“Who?” I asked.

“The Ducks, idiot,” Adam said.

“Why can’t you do it?” I asked.

“I just can’t okay?” Adam asked.

“Okay, if you can’t tell them why you want us too?” I asked.

“Because if you’re telling the truth and they do suspect something, then they should be told. But I am not going to do it. I can’t please Charlie?” Adam asked.

“Fine,” I said.

……………………

The next afternoon I just got finished with Julie answering a question that I had for physical science.

“Hey Charlie, can you come with me to talk for a second?” Bella asked

“Sure,” I said.

Bella took my hand like we were a couple and lead me down to her dorm room. Once we were inside her room. “What’s up?” I asked.

“I’m worried about Ads,” Bella said.

“So am I,” I said.

“Do you know how many times he’s put his life in danger?” Bella asked.

“Vaguely,” I said.

“So, he told you?” Bella asked.

“Yeah… unfortunately,” I said.

“I know why he doesn’t want to tell the Ducks,” Bella said.

“Did he tell you?” I asked.

“No, but he’s my brother. I have known him my entire life. I can usually tell what’s going on inside his head,” Bella said.

“So why won’t he tell them?” I asked.

“Because he’s scared. Because every time he’s told someone something before, they judged him. Especially our father. Which sucks because really, we are only 14,” Bella said then she had tears running down her face.

“Oh. Do you feel kind of bad for talking about him behind his back?” I asked.

“Kind of yeah, but I had to tell someone,” Bella said.

“When are you going to fight for your release from varsity?” I asked.

“That was the other reason that I went to Orion. He said he was going to talk to Coach Wilson. He thinks that if he explains it in guy speak, that Coach Wilson will understand,” Bella said.

“Okay, well my vote is we don’t tell the Ducks. We should wait until he does,” I said.

“Agreed,” Bella said.

“I think that I am going kiss you now,” I said.

“Okay….” Bella said.

And I did it was glorious. Better than the first one because we weren’t covered in blood or tears. There was no sadness, only bliss. I swear that fireworks went off in my ears.

“You have Linda,” Bella whispered, and the kiss deepened.

“I don’t see any Linda’s here,” I said, running my hands through her long light brown hair. Then I led her to the bed as I kept kissing her.

I reckon we laid there kissing for about an hour before we decided it was time for me to go.

“I’m going to break up with Linda,” I said and then I walked out the door.

**A/N: Oh boy what is to happen next. Please review, whether you think that it is good or bad! Have a wonderful Christmas season filled with hope!! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie wants to break up with Linda. But will he get together with Bella?

**A/N: The rating is T for mentions of self-harm and a bit of adult romance.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Mighty Ducks. Anything you recognize belongs to Disney.**

Chapter 6

November 13, 1996

Adam’s POV

I had told Charlie and Bella to tell the Ducks, I just could not tell them. They already hated me and if they didn’t, they would soon. I just couldn’t bring myself to them. Besides if they end up despising me; I could run away to Canada, according to Charlie you can play Juniors there at 17. So, I guess public school for a couple of years. Which would be a new experience for me. I had always gone to private schools my entire life except for the 6 weeks where Bella and I was homeschooled by mom. All because dad got mad at the school that Bella and I were attending. I knew that if I attended public school that I probably would not graduate or anything, but who needs school when I was going to make millions in the pros. Besides, I don’t really know who’d pay for my expanded room, maybe Bombay? I don’t know. I got to fend for myself now. My parents kicked me out and I have been surviving on a scholarship at least I didn’t have to worry about losing my room for now.

………

“Oi, Banksie,” someone shouted. I looked over my shoulder.

Riley.

“What do you want?” I asked him as he leaned on the door frame of my room. Cole leaned right behind him against the wall.

“I just wanted to make sure you were alright,’ He mocked. ‘Poor duckling was in the hospital last week.”

“SHUT UP RILEY,” I yelled.

“Oh, touchy, today aren’t we Banksie?” Riley said as he tried to pat my face. I ducked and Cole chuckled. 

“RILEY!” Portman growled appearing next to him.

Riley and Cole put their hands up. Then Riley said, “Just watching out for my pal Banksie. You understand, don’t ya?”

“I am not your pal,” I said.

They then walked away chuckling quietly to themselves.

“You didn’t have to do that,” I said.

“It’s nothing, Banks, really,” Portman said and then he followed me into my room.

“I don’t need help. I am not insane or anything,” I said.

“Maybe not but that’s how you appear,’ Portman whispered sitting down on the bed. ‘Broken and unsure.”

“I said I wasn’t insane, I never said I wasn’t broken,” I said.

“When did you start cutting?” Portman asked.

“4 years ago,” I said.

“Oh,” Portman said.

“Can I ask you something?” I asked.

“Yeah,” Portman said.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” I asked.

Portman inhaled and exhaled and then said, “Six weeks before I joined Team USA, my older brother… uh…. took his own life. I saw what it did to the people around me. I know what it’s like to be in Bella and Charlie’s shoes. You should’ve seen how distraught they were because despite how it may seem, I do care about you and the Ducks and like any other human. I can’t stand seeing the people I care about hurting.”

“I had no idea,” I muttered.

“You and Fult are the only ones on the team who know, and I’d like to keep it that way if you don’t mind,” Portman said.

I just nodded.

….

After he left, I called Bella’s room.

“Bella don’t tell them,” I said.

“Why?” Bella asked.

“I just don’t want anyone else to know, okay?” I asked.

“Ads I think that you should tell them yourself,” Bella said.

“No, I’m not telling them. They are NOT allowed to know GOT IT?” I yelled.

“Ads think about what you are saying,” Bella said.

“My life, Bella. IT’S MY LIFE,” I yelled.

“Ads” Bella said.

I hung up on her.

November 15, 1996

Charlie’s POV

I tapped her shoulder and then I stuttered, “Linda, we need to talk.”

“What is it, Charlie?” Linda asked.

“Um, so I haven’t uh, done this before but I’m, uh. Breaking up with you,” I said.

“Gee, Spazway you don’t seem that sure,” Goldberg hollered.

“Ooh, The Charlmeister, dumping Linda,” I didn’t need to look up to see who that was.

Linda was on the verge of tears. I honestly don’t know why. We were together what a month maybe?

“I gotta go,” Linda said and then she ran out of the student center. As she passed by the varsity table, I could see her whisper something to Bella.

“Hey Bella,” I yelled after she was gone.

She looked at me with and incredulous expression. “What?” she yelled back.

“I want to talk to you,” I said.

“Gee Conway. Take it easy,” Bella said as she walked over to me.

“I did it,” I said.

“Yeah I saw that,” Bella said crossing her arms.

“And….” I said.

“What do you want me to say?” Bella asked.

“Does this mean that this,’ I gestured at the two of us. ‘Can happen now?”

“Charlie…” Bella said.

“What more can I do? I broke up with Linda. What more is there? Do you want me to shout from the rooftops that I love you or something? Because if that’s what it’ll take, then I will do it,” I said.

“Oi, Captain Duck do share,” Goldberg said.

“Shut up, Goldberg,” I said and then I faced Bella again.

“Charlie,’ she swallowed hard, ‘are you sure you like me, in that way?”

I tuck some hair behind her ear and then I said, “Isabella Lillian Banks, I’ve fucking loved you since peewees,” I murmured.

Then I kissed her again, in front of everyone in the school.

“Finally,” someone muttered.

“Shut up,” I murmured against Bella’s lips as I re-convened our PDA.

 **A/N: So, what do you think about Adam’s decision to not tell the Ducks? No Adam will not react well to the whole Charlie and Bella situation, since he wasn’t in the cafeteria when they got together. Please leave a review!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter before the Climax.

**A/N: The rating is T for mentions of self-harm and a bit of adult romance.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Mighty Ducks. Anything you recognize belongs to Disney.**

Chapter 7

December 9th, 1996—Three and almost a half weeks later

Bella POV

Adam doesn’t know I’m with Charlie, the rest of the school does. Although I don’t know how he doesn’t know. Charlie wants him to know, I do not. Why? He’s been in such a good place as of late, barely ever storms out. Luckily for us the person in the room next Adam’s only comes into my room, like once a week now to report that he is crying or disappeared or something equally as angsty. Now that I think about it not exactly in a good place, but better than before. I don’t want to ruin all his progress. Charlie kind of gets it. Not fully, but that is beside the point.

Charlie POV

I wasn’t lying the other week when I told Bella I would shout my love for her from the rooftops. What hurts the most is that she’s never said it back. Not once. Never. She won’t tell Adam. That stings. What is she so afraid of though? Don’t get me wrong I love her, with every inch of my heart. Well almost every inch there are a few inches reserved that belongs to mom, Bombay, Hans and the Ducks.

Also, I have a damned history assignment to do that is due tomorrow, Bella has practice and Adam is well only God knows. Coach Orion tried and failed to get Coach Wilson to listen to reason about Bella and still the answer was no. I am useless pretty much without my best friends and now I am staring at a blank page. 

Julie POV

The Ducks are my best friends. You can always tell when your best friends are hurting and there is something up. Something that Charlie, Bella and Portman know everything about. Something about Adam, something they won’t tell us.

Adam POV

Here’s the thing; Bella thinks that I haven’t cut for like three weeks, she would be wrong. It been more like two days. Over the last few weeks Bella has become easier to lie to. I mean that in the nicest way possible, of course. As she becomes more mentally fragile, she’ll believe anything you tell her. If that’s what she wants to hear. According to the rumor mill, Charlie broke up with Linda. Because she’s been sitting around crying a lot and by the looks of it, she despises jocks again. Portman is still being strangely nice to me and if I’m being honest; it’s a little terrifying.

**A/N: I know truly short, but the next chapter will be longer!! But please REVIEW!! Someone Please??? Thanks in advance.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: The rating is T for mentions of self-harm and a bit of adult romance.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Mighty Ducks. Anything you recognize belongs to Disney.**

Chapter 8

December 13th, 1996

Charlie POV

There comes a point in your life where you look back and wonder whether you have made the right choice. Maybe not telling Adam about me and Bella was the right choice. But I may never know. I may never know how he feels about the situation. Because right now, I am sitting next to Bombay, Orion, Portman and Bella in the waiting room of Children’s Minnesota four days after Adam found out what we had been hiding from him.

{Flashback four days prior}

“Hey Charlie,’ Adam called out from the sink as I passed by him in the bathroom. ‘Do you know where Bells, is?”

“Varsity practice I think, why?” I asked. 

“I need to ask her something,” Adam said as he started to walk out.

“Okay, see ya,” I said as he walked out of the room into the hallway.

……..

A few hours later.

“IS IT TRUE!” Adam yelled as he stormed into my room.

“Is what true?” I stuttered.

“Are you dating my sister?” Adam questioned again.

“How did you find out?” I asked in disbelief.

“Never mind how I found out this is JUST FUCKING GREAT,” Adam said, he looked sadder now.

“I am sorry Adam,” I said.

“Shut up, I expected Bella to lie to me, since she’s my sister and always lies to me. But you? You’re supposed to be my best friend, I thought that I could TRUST YOU!” Adam yelled and then he ran out of the door.

{End of Flashback}

The Zamboni driver had found him about four hours later, on the peewee rink, he had barely been breathing. It was a lot worse than last time.

The first thing that the hospital did was call Coach Bombay who Adam had written as his guardian in the school records after his parents. Coach Bombay in turn called Bella. Then Bella told Portman and me. We all raced to the hospital as Coach Bombay was getting on a plane with Ms. MacKay heading back to Minnesota.

Bella POV

I was immensely worried about Charlie, almost as much as I was worried about Ads. My brother may have been dying physically. But you could tell Charlie was dying internally. The first day he just wouldn’t skate or smile, small things like that. The next day he wouldn’t go to class, just lie around in his dorm room. From the third day onwards, he had just sat in the waiting room of the hospital never leaving and never going into Adam’s room either. Just sitting there. He doesn’t talk, he doesn’t eat. I had to flick him with a finger to see if he was still breathing.

…….

“Hey Bella, how are you holding up?” Bombay asked as he passed a cup of hot chocolate into my hands, before taking a sip of his own coffee.

“I’m just suppressing the hell out of it,” I said and then I took a sip.

“And Charlie?” Bombay asked.

I looked at my boyfriend before I said, “I’m worried about him, this whole thing is killing him. He blames himself, at least that’s what he said four days ago,” I said.

“He hasn’t spoken to you either, huh?” Bombay asked.

“Yeah,” I said, and I took another sip of my drink.

“Bella, what happened? How long has this been going on?” Bombay asked.

“From what Adam’s told me and Charlie, which mind you is not a lot. He has been cutting since we joined the Ducks. Lately things have just gotten worse. He’s either mad, depressed or asleep. Then there’s the whole fiasco with my parents…” I said.

“What do you mean fiasco with your parents?” Bombay asked.

“A few days after we beat varsity Ads went home. I don’t know why to be honest and dad had found out that he had come back to the Ducks. Apparently, he beat him up and then disowned him,” I said.

“I noticed that none of the other ducks have visited?” Bombay said.

I looked down before I said, “They don’t know.”

“Ah,” Bombay said.

“First Ads didn’t want them to know, then he wanted Charlie and I to tell them. Then he said that he didn’t want them to know,” I said with tears coming down my cheeks.

Bombay handed me a Kleenex, before he said; “I think that you should tell them. Adam could cross the thin line between life and death at any moment and Charlie is in somewhat of a stage of depression. You need to talk to them Bella, okay?”

I nodded before I said, “I’ll do it after school at the D5 pond.”

“I’ll be there,” Coach Bombay said.

Several hours later at the D5 pond.

“Hey Ace, what’s up?” Terry asked, using my peewee nickname. I smiled for what seemed like the first time in weeks. If only things were as simple now as they had been there.

Everyone arrived rather quickly, old ducks greeting new ducks.

“Ace do you care to explain why Spazway and Banksie have been avoiding us all week? Averman asked. There were scatted murmurs of agreement from the Eden hall students, except for Portman.

So, I did, I told them everything, I filled the original Ducks in on the varsity situation, about my dad, about the cutting. How Charlie wasn’t speaking. How Ads wasn’t waking up, about my drawings and worst of all, that every one of Adam’s breaths could be his last.

……….

“Alright, c’mon let’s play some Duck hockey,” Bombay yelled as we paired off into teams.

“It’s not the same,” Peter murmured, coming to a stop.

“Y’all, we need our captain,” Dwayne said.

“I never thought I’d say this, but I actually miss the Cake Eater,” Jesse whispered with a sad look on his face.

“Can we go and see him Ace?” Fulton said.

“Um…,” I said as I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

“This is our team. Our Cake Eater, you gotta let us go,” Jesse pleaded.

“Babe, please,” Luis said.

“God, her name’s Bella not babe,” Portman chuckled.

“Well at least preppy the 1st is here in spirit,” Julie said. I couldn’t help but crack a grin at this point.

“Ah, look at you, you got her to smile and that’s rare these days,” someone said behind us.

We all turned.

“Charlie,” I said, and I skated over to him as fast as I could.

“Hey,” Charlie said and then pressed his lips to mine sliding his tongue across my lips, I opened my mouth letting him in.

“Oi, you two, GET A ROOM,” A voice hollered.

“He’s awake,” Charlie murmured into my mouth.

**A/N: Please take 60 seconds and leave a review!! Thanks!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: The rating is T for mentions of self-harm and a bit of adult romance. Please Review**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Mighty Ducks. Anything you recognize belongs to Disney.**

Chapter 9

Charlie’s POV

Bella sprang from my arms. “Really? You better not be pulling my leg, Conway,” she said.

“I am serious he’s awake. He’s not out of the woods yet, but at least it’s something,” I said.

“I’ve got to go see him. How’d you get here?” Bella asked.

“Ms. MacKay drove me, she’s heading back to the hospital to sort a few things out,” I said. 

“Coach can you drive me there?” Bella asked.

“Yeah sure. But Bells before we go, I need to talk to you about something,” Coach replied timidly.

“Can it wait until after I’ve seen him,” Bella asked as she quickly took her skates off and got back into her boots.

“I’ll just tell you on the way,” Coach said.

……

I sat in the back seat as Coach told Bella his plan for Adam.

“As you have mentioned your parents have disowned Adam and I was wondering if you thought Adam would enjoy coming to live with Ms. MacKay and I,” Coach said.

“I’m sure he would be on board, but you probably shouldn’t ask him right away,” Bella said.

“Yeah,’ I added. ‘Let him get his head back to where it should be, playing hockey.”

“The uh doctors have suggested that Adam doesn’t play hockey for the interim future which would probably be until the end of the season, at least,” Coach said.

“Oh,” I said.

“Why?” Bella asked.

“After talking to you Ace, the therapists deducted that most of his anxiety was coming from the pressure with hockey and they think he needs a break,” Coach said.

“He’ll be crushed,” I whispered.

“We think that it’s for the best,” Coach said.

Adam’s POV

I don’t know what’s going on.

I don’t know where I am.

I thought I had died.

I don’t think this is heaven and if it is honestly, I’m disappointed.

“Hello, Adam,” A voice whispered to me sitting down on a chair next to my bed.

“Where am I? What day is it? Who are you?” I asked.

“You are in the Intensive Care Unit at Children’s Minnesota. You have been unconsciousness for four days. My name is Dr. Montgomery, I’m a therapist here. You may call me Alex if you wish,” Dr. Montgomery said.

“Where is Bella, Charlie and Portman? They were here last time. Where are they? I need them,” I yelled and squirmed in my bed like a toddler.

“Don’t worry they are on their way. Adam would you like to talk about why you’re here?” Dr. Montgomery asked.

“No, I would not. I want my sister and my friends, is there anyone else here?” I asked as I folded my arms.

“There is a woman named Michele filling out your release papers at the nurse’s station,” Dr. Montgomery said. 

“Ms. MacKay,’ I croaked. ‘Can you ask her to come in here?”

“Of course,” Dr. Montgomery said as she smiled brightly.

Bella POV

I rushed through the doors of the ICU and stopped a few feet from his bed. I wasn’t sure whether I was welcome. Not until Ms. MacKay beckoned me over, anyway.

“You’re an idiot you know that,” I whispered as I approached the bed.

“I know, I’m sorry Bells,” Adam said.

“Why the Hawks rink? That’s where they found you. Ads you almost died. Charlie won’t tell me why,” I said and then I bit my lip to stop myself from crying, but it was too late the tears were already trickling down my face.

“Because,” Adam said simply.

“Tell me Adam, why at the rink?” I asked as I took a hold of his hand.

Adam took a deep breath, “That was the last time I remember everything being alright was when we were Hawks. Is Charlie here?” Adam asked.

“He said he doesn’t know whether you’d want to talk to him, he’s scared,” I said as I gave a small smile.

“He can come in, if he wants,” Adam said.

“And Ads,’ I said and swallowed hard. ‘The rest of the Ducks are on their way. I, uh, I told them.”

“Fine,” Adam said. 

I let out a sigh of relief before I said, “Good because Ads. Um things are going to have to change. Coach and Ms. MacKay are figuring it out, but you have nowhere to live for school vacations and such. Then of course there’s the fact that they are not letting you play hockey…” I then realized that I just said too much.

“THEY’RE NOT LETTING ME PLAY?” he screamed.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: The rating is T for mentions of self-harm and a bit of adult romance.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Mighty Ducks. Anything you recognize belongs to Disney.**

**Please read and review. Thanks!!**

Chapter 10  
  


Charlies POV

For the avoidance of doubt, I don’t find it fair that Adam can stay with Coach and Ms. MacKay over the summer or indefinitely, while I am stuck in my tiny apartment with my mom and my fucking godforsaken stepdad. Wow, glad I got that out of my system.

Before I walked over to Adam’s room, I heard screaming. It was clearly coming from Banksie. Bella had told him that he wouldn’t be allowed to play. That was the only explanation. Although I thought we had agreed not to tell him, it was her decision. Not mine or Bombay’s.

I took a deep breath when I opened the door to Adam’s room and Bella started to walk towards me. She grabbed my wrist and whispered in my ear. Her hair smelled of coconut and it smelled great I so wanted to grab her ass right there in front of Adam. Instead I opted for kissing her on the cheek. She then left the room. 

“Hey Cake Eater,” I murmured. 

Adam was pale and thin. His wrists were bandaged, and he had tears running down his face, he looked as if he were about to throw up. But you really couldn’t blame him. I mean the guy lives and breathes hockey, its his love and his joy. His pride and his sorrow. He’s never more relaxed, focused or intimate when on the ice and if you’re lucky enough to see the face he makes when he guides the puck into the net, it’s one of the world’s natural wonders. Yet they were tearing it all away from him.

“Hey Spazway,” Adam said and then looked away.

“How ya doing’?” I asked.

He stayed quiet.

“Sorry,’ I muttered and then looked down at my sneakers. ‘That was a stupid question.”

“I’m sorry for yelling at you,” Adam said.

“You don’t have to apologize, we should have told you about us first,” I said.

“That would have been nice. But I shouldn’t have let Reese, Mindy and all their friends rile me up,” Adam said.

Reese was a freshman like the rest of us, someone whom Adam and Bella have known a long time. I couldn’t stand her much. Although she was pretty, she seemed I don’t know stuck up. Like the world owes her something, isn’t it supposed to be the other way around? “I will treat he well,” I said.

“I am counting on it,’ Adam said and then he cracked a smile. That was a first I had seen from him in weeks. Just as I was about to go and see if the rest of the Ducks had arrived yet, he whispered; ‘the doctors are wrong you know. Hockey isn’t what breaks me, it’s the thing that keeps me whole.”

Adam’s POV

The rest of the day I spent doing one of four things, sleeping, re-assuring the Ducks and Coach, avoiding that annoying psychiatrist and trying to avoid throwing up from the foul smell of the hospital food.

The next day, December 14th, 1996

“Hey Adam, we have an idea and we wanted to run it by you,” Coach said once he and Ms. MacKay walked into my room.

“Sure, what?” I asked.

“Well Ms. MacKay and I were wondering if you’d like to come and live with us. You’d still be boarding at Eden Hall during the term, but we thought that you would want some place you could go while school was on vacations and such,” Coach said.

“Why not?” I asked.

“You want to that’s great,” Coach said and then he smiled.

“Just one question, don’t you guys live in Los Angeles?” I asked.

“Yes, but we are moving home to Minneapolis,” Ms. MacKay said.

“Okay,” I said.

“I’m sorry about the hockey thing, Adam,” Coach said.

“Can we not talk about that,” I winced.

“But if you go to the therapy then everything will go back to normal,” Ms. MacKay said.

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, I am NOT MENTAL,” I said.

“No, you’re not, but you are broken. You need this Banks and soon everything will be okay. I promise you that,” Coach said.

**A/N: And that is unfortunately the end of this story. But fear not there is more. We are about to dive into sophomore year so be on the lookout for the next story: “The Way Things Were.” It should be posted in the next few days, but until then I am going to give you a little sample, enjoy! And as always please read and review!! Thanks a bunch!!**

**……**

“What did Coach do to swing this one?”

“I have no idea, so what do we do with the third bunk?”

………

We began to make our way down to the Performing Arts Theater before the All-school assembly when I saw her. She turned her head and we made eye contact making me feel extremely nauseous. “Um, I’ll see you later,” I murmured and bolted to the nearest bathroom. No sooner had I locked the door on the stall I felt my breakfast begin to make its re-appearance. I had just finished emptying my stomach when I heard the door open.

……..

“He said something about getting his stuff. I guess he didn’t get in until yesterday, spent the night at some hotel. Dropped his stuff before the assembly since most of us don’t move in until after the term starts.”

……..

“Yeah, how did you know you liked your girlfriend?” I asked.

“Um, I’m not too exactly sure. It’s kind of hits you like lightening. I just knew.” 

“Oh, thanks, I guess,” 

“Why are you asking me this? Is there someone that you like?” 

……..

“Um, Michele whose skates are those?” he asked gesturing to the pair on the floor next to the back door.

“Guess” 

He went over to the skates and looked at them before he said, “Well they are too small for us.”

“Yes, but they’ll be the prefect size for our baby.” 

“Our baby? We... Are we having a baby?” 

………

I had my skates and was on the bench putting them on. I looked up and I saw them in an intense lip lock out on the ice.

………

“ITS AN EMERGENCY, I AM SCARED, I LOVE HIM.”

“Where are we going to look for him? As fast as he runs, he could be in Iowa, right now for all we know”

“VOU JACKASS! I AM GOING TO GO AND LOOK FOR HIM!”

………

“WHAT THE HELL WOMAN! ALL I ASK FOR IS TO COME HOME TO A CLEAN HOUSE AND A HOT MEAL ON THE TABLE IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR YOUR FAT ASSED LARD?”

………

“WHERE IS HE??”

………

“I DON’T NEED TO GO TO REHAB, I’M FINE! ABSOLUTELY FUCKING FINE!”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: We know what you’re thinking, it’s a bit of doom and gloom. But don’t worry though, it will get brighter and we will see more the other characters and some new ones very soon. Anyway, we hope you enjoy the rest of the story which will be set just after the Ducks defeat the Varsity in D3.


End file.
